Hypothetically
by EowynAhsokaLover
Summary: One-shot. Twelve years after the Demon Emperor's death, Gino and Kallen are living together. After an argument, Kallen seeks advice from both her boss and her long-time friend.


**A/N:** This is a one-shot taking place about twelve years after the end of Code Geass. I'm doing a series to see where all the (living) characters wind up. Some will have happy endings, others not so (this does depend on how I like them; just trying to be lifelike) I have already completed one on Schneizel which you can find on my profile, and one on Anya will be coming soon.

While the chief players of this are Gino and Kallen, Villetta and Milly also appear. So read, favorite, review, and, most importantly, _enjoy._

* * *

"So, have you decided where you want to go for our honeymoon?"

Kallen spluttered, "Honeymoon?"

Across the small breakfast table, Gino grinned at her, "That's right, Sweetcheeks. We spend so much time traveling around, I thought for sure that you would've decided where you want to have our honeymoon."

"We're not getting married!" She waved her hand in front of him, "No ring, if you haven't noticed."

He shrugged. "Hypothetically? If we were getting married where would you like to go?"

"But we're not."

"That's what hypothetically means, Sweetcheeks."

She stared at him, biting a large mouthful of croissant to give her more time. "We've been through this before, Gino. We don't have enough time in our lives right to commit to a married relationship. I mean, we have enough trouble seeing each other as it is. Can you imagine what we would do if we added kids to that equation?"

"So you want to have kids?" His face was absolutely delighted. "I always thought Kallen Kozuki was more the kind of I-want-to-die-alone-with-thirty-cats-because-all-men-are-jerkfaces kind of girl."

She scowled at him. "Gino, we're just turning thirty this year. There's plenty of time for all of that."

Gino shook his head sadly. "You know Kallen, the longer we wait, the more likely our kids will be born with some medical problem."

"Gino, if you want kids so badly, go hook up with some Britannian lady. Don't wait on me."

He reached across the table and pressed her nose, met from her with an arched eyebrow. "But what Britannian lady would be able to kick my ass and make out with me while we're trading blows in training."

She smiled. "'Fraid you're gonna have to stick around then. It's not in their breeding."

He returned the smile, but as he leaned back in his chair, it faded to a more thoughtful expression. "You know, I think you're just afraid to make another important commitment, because during you're last one, you had to kill-"

Kallen stood up, eyes flashing. "I'm going!" She stalked out of the kitchen, into the mudroom and outside, Gino following behind, uttering apologies.

Just as she was getting into her car, he called out to her, "You look nice today!" She deigned to give him a glare before turning on the ignition. He watched from the back step, bedhead, pink frilly apron, and all, as she backed up, not sparing a second glance.

He sighed. He had really hoped they had gotten past this point, but apparently, they hadn't. And she had looked nice today, wearing a new silver dress she had gotten when shopping with the girls last weekend. He also knew that they had finally convinced her to buy heels to go with the outfit, but the said shoes were already lost in the closet, never to be found again.

She would cool off at work, and then later tonight they would have great make-up sex, and then they would go to bed after eating frozen dinners.

* * *

Kallen growled, walking into the office's coffee room and dropping her purse on an innocent table. The secretary looked up, concerned, "What's got your panties in a twist?"

"Gino." Kallen reached for her mug in the open cabinet, and, securing it, marched over to the espresso machine.

The secretary wasn't impressed by this display. "What did your hottie boyfriend do this time?"

In a measured voice, Kallen answered, "He asked me where I'd like to go for our honeymoon."

"I don't see what..." Halfway through her sentence, the secretary realized the full implications and squealed. "Ooh! Did he pop the question? We've been betting for months."

Kallen looked scandalized. "You—what?"

The secretary scooted away, squeaking, "Whoops! I wasn't supposed to tell you, I-"

Villetta, tall in impressive heels, strode in and placed a hand on the secretary's shoulder. "Catherine, I don't think you're helping."

The secretary left, and Villetta gave Kallen a reproving look. Kallen met her boss' eyes, and asked, "Coffee?"

Villetta sighed. "Yes, you can finish your coffee first, but then come to my office."

* * *

Kallen was quite familiar with the office. Besides going in it for normal reasons, Villetta often found the need to give Kallen lectures for her childish fits of anger, which she still had time from time.

"So, Kallen...we meet, yet again."

Kallen scowled at her boss and leaned back, taking full advantage of the cushy chair she was currently in. "What are you? My school counselor?"

"What is the problem this time?"

Kallen stared, resolutely moody, at a leg of the wooden desk separating them.

"Doubtless, it has something to do with Gino, but-"

Suddenly, Kallen looked up at Villetta. "What is like? Being married? Having kids? I mean, you're not gone as much as I am, but you still have a job that cuts into your private life a lot."

Villetta sighed. "So? Did Gino?" She let the question hang in the air.

"Not directly, but his intention was clear."

"I can see why you would be upset then, what with your own upbringing." Kallen looked away. "It's hard. It's true that I don't get to see Naoto and Akane as much as Ohgi, but we go on great holiday vacations to try to make up for it. And Naoto is nearly twelve now; he doesn't need that much supervision, as long as we're always open to talk to him."

Kallen uncrossed her arms, still looking a little sulky. "But-"

"Wait. Kallen, my best advice to you would be to have a calm and serious conversation with Gino about the matter, about your concerns and reservations."

"But-"

"The important thing would be to make sure you didn't run off angry, which is what I'm betting you did this morning."

Kallen nodded sheepishly. "Okay. Thanks." She started getting up.

"Kallen," Kallen turned back to face her boss. "If you were to start a family, I could delegate some of your trips to newer employees. And it is a wonderful thing, Kallen, to have a family."

"Thanks."

"You look nice today."

"Gino said so too."

* * *

Kallen sat in her car, debating calling Gino to see if he'd be home early from his job at the U.F.N. Headquarters. Before she could dial the number, her cell phone started ringing.

"_Kallen! Hi! I'm glad I caught you._"

"Milly! Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't called you back."

She heard Milly's characteristic giggle._ "I'm sure. I—Shirley, put that down!"_ Kallen turned her key in the ignition as she listened to Milly's interaction with her children. Twelve years ago, Kallen would be reluctant to trust Milly with a child—it wasn't that Kallen thought her friend would hurt them, just corrupt them beyond repair—but Milly was now the proud mother of five blue-haired children: two pairs of twins and little girl named Shirley, who had joined the troupe less than two years ago. _"Sorry, I'm back." _

"It's fine. Now what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

_"Oh yeah. Remember that noble who I was engaged to when we were in High School?"_

"Yeah. Lloyd...something. He was Rakshata's rival in knightmare technology, wasn't he? What happened to him?"

_"He's getting married!"_ Kallen held the cell phone away from her, Milly's squeals still audible at a few feet.

"Is he now? Who too?" Kallen made a particularly difficult left turn.

_"Cecile. His assistant. I've been telling them you years now that they would be the cutest couple. Turns out, they already knew, they've just finally decided to let the world know that they do."_

"Really?"

_"Yeah! That reminds me, has Gino popped the question yet?" _

"What! No—How-"

_"Look, Kallen. Gino's a good little Christian boy. Of course he wants to get married for kids."_

"Is this some sort of conspiracy against me?"

Milly laughed. _"Kallen, haven't you noticed how eager he is to babysit my kids when we go out. My husband has to fight over his children with your...lover."_

"No, I hadn't. But I'm taking Villetta's advice, and taking him out for dinner to talk to him about it in public, so I don't misbehave."

_"When has that ever stopped you before?"_

Kallen wished Milly could see her gesture through the phone. "I'm almost home. Gotta go."

_"Good luck. Give him your best sultry look for me."_

* * *

Kallen opened the door to find a stark naked Gino drying his hair, wet from his recent shower. As tempting as it was to shove him against a wall and start making out with him then and there, she barked, "Get dressed."

He gave her a hurt puppy face. "But I'd been hoping for make-up sex."

She laughed. "That can come later, but we're going out for dinner. I've got to, got to talk about something important."

They retreated into their bedroom, where Gino watched her rummage around in the closet while he pulled on slacks. She emerged victorious, holding aloft a pair of heels. His eyes widened. "For me, Sweetcheeks?"

She smiled up at him. "Yeah, for you."

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't manage to get it in the story, but in case you were wondering, Kallen is involved with the reconstruction of Japan after years of turmoil. Her official job position is something like "Public Relations Adviser" but she's really more like the "What will piss of the Japanese and what will convince them to forgive all the Britannian scumbags" adviser.


End file.
